gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steve316
Welcome }} Thanks Thank you for improving your image uploads in accordance with the policy spelled out above. Just a small observation - you seem to be cropping a lot of your images to aspect ratios that are not exactly 16:9, this can make image galleries look untidy. Please try and crop to 16:9 (1.778:1) ratio. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:17, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Another observation: please try to capture screenshots during daylight hours if possible, some of your images (Globe Oil, LTD filling pumps) are too dark. Thank you. DocVinewood (talk) 15:49, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::You have continued to upload cropped and dark images. I'd strongly suggest to capture images in daylight hours and avoid cropping them. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 17:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Images OK, this is starting to get a bit annoying now. #Why aren't you applying the licence as you upload each image? A convenient drop-down is provided in every upload tool. You should not need to be manually adding them later on every file. #You are still cropping to all sorts of odd aspect ratios, resulting in galleries that look worse with every odd-shaped image you add. I'm going to have to insist that you stop doing this. As far as the drain cover image I removed, firstly the image is upside down, as per my edit summary when removing it, but 2ndly, I'm not convinced it belongs on LSDS either. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:14, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::It is advised not to crop images unless absolutely necessary and done to a certain standard. Just use print-screen and be done with it, there is no need to crop the content you are screenshotting. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:57, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :::You can use the Rockstar Editor. :::If not using next-gen, then why not upload to social club? Or crop maintaining the same aspect ratio? There is no "necessary" excuse for cropping what you are taking photographs of. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:16, February 23, 2019 (UTC) A few things: #You should be able to add a license at the same time you upload an image, you don't need to manually add it later. If you go to and then click on "Add New Image" (or if you prefer) you should have the Licensing option available. Besides, adding it manually is causing problems with the "Licensing" headline, because I suppose you're using visual editor instead of source editor (I recommend using the latter). #Before creating a new page/adding an image, please make sure it doesn't already exist in the wiki to avoid duplicated and unnecessary content. #For small businesses, one image (sometimes two) and maybe the logo is usually enough. There is no need to have different images that show almost the same but with a different angle, or a close-up view. Either way, good work with the new pages and thanks for your contributions. DocVinewood (talk) 16:18, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Tips and advice for improvement Everything that gets added to the wiki is generally reviewed by a staff member. You don't need to specifically ask for it. We've been trying to give you tips and advice on your image uploads, but you only seem to heed about half of it, so I'm not really sure how much of this you will take in. I'll try to be as constructive as I can: New Pages *As mentioned by Doc, use the search function and make sure the page doesn't already exist. For Little Teapot, while the existing article was misspelled, it would have come up in search autocomplete as soon as you typed "Little Te". Which reminds me, I was having second thoughts about the name for Calabrone Cyclery pretty much immediately after renaming it, I may revert to your initial version of Calabrone Los Santos on that one. *When creating brand new articles, look around for a well established article on a similar subject matter and copy it. It will hopefully be written and laid out in accordance with the Manuals of Style. Just edit it, go to "source" mode and copy all the code into a new blank page, then replace the data with the information relevant to your new subject matter. Not only will this result in a more complete new page, but if you pay attention to the content you are copying, you should get the hang of how pages should be laid out, how text should be formatted (where bold and italics are required for example) and any relevant navigation templates and such will also be copied to the new page. *Look at being created by more experienced editors and see how much they include in their "first drafts". Try to emulate that level of detail. *When creating a brand new article that may require several edits, remember to add an template at the top. If you have added all you know and the article is still quite short, you should also add a template. This will encourage other editors to collaborate and improve upon your content with information they may know about the subject matter. *When anyone (not just staff) comes along after you and makes improvements to your newly created articles, look at the edit history and pay attention to what changes they make so that next time you can try to include those details yourself. *Remember to add categories to pages - these won't copy over, you have to do them manually. *Don't be afraid to add links to your new page to other articles and relevant templates. The more the better. Orphan pages with no links to them are unhealthy for the growth of the wiki. This will also show the importance of the page and avoid it being deleted as a possible "irrelevant/unnecessary page". *Don't worry too much if your grammar is corrected or even entire sentences are improved/removed. We all have different levels of vocabulary and English skills. As long as your content is understandable, it doesn't have to be perfect. If English is not your first language, take every opportunity to review any grammar/spelling improvements being made and this should help you learn the language. Image capture *Use the tools R* have provided. Director Mode and Rockstar Editor are your friends. Use Director Mode to record short clips outside your subject with favourable weather and time of day settings to control lighting and shadows, then edit in the Editor and use the Free Camera to position and frame your shots to perfection. You can turn off the GUI overlay and take screenshots that do not require cropping. Then delete the clips when you have finished capturing your set of images. *I have noticed that some of your images are particularly noticeable low resolution and graphics quality. While we can't all afford a supercomputer to run the game at highest quality with all the bells and whistles, even well-composed images that have indistinct text or character resolution and lots of jaggies and blockiness can detract from the quality of an article. Without wanting you to risk permanent damage to your computer hardware by over-stressing it, I'd suggest when conducting photography sessions to set the detail levels and graphics options as high as you possibly can. On my old PC, photography was conducted at barely 20-30 fps sometimes. It didn't need to be a "playable" framerate. Note: Editor Clips can also be recorded at lower graphics settings and then higher graphics settings can be set before editing and screnshotting. **If your in-game resolution is already high and the graphics in your images are not equivalent to what you see in game, it may be an issue with your image editing software and compression factors. Take screenshots rather than snapmatics. Make sure Steam (if you use Steam version) is set to save an uncompressed copy of the screenshot in a directory of your choosing. The screenshots jpgs in the Steam>userdata folder should be ignored and you should use the uncompressed png files as the basis for your uploads. (i.e. don't try to upscale convert a compressed jpeg unto an uncompressed png). When saving cropped files, make sure png compression rates are set to best quality, not smallest file size settings. Don't use MS Paint. You don't need to use complex software like Photoshop or The Gimp either, even free simple lightweight image editor/viewer software like IrfanView does a good enough job in most circumstances. Whew, that turned out to be a lot longer than I intended, hope you don't need a tl:dr version. I hope at least some of that helps. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:10, March 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, if you ever need high quality logos/textures directly from the game files, feel free to ask, I'm able to grab them :) Monk Talk 17:11, March 8, 2019 (UTC) More tips/improvements You have greatly improved your editing skills, and am relatively happy with your latest articles. However, there's still room for improvement :) Please review the corrections and improvements I have made here. That way, the next time you create a new article, I don't have to keep fixing them ;) *No need to link an article to itself. The gallery and lead (first line) description should have bold titles. *Galleries should be positioned to center. *Any mention of "Grand Theft Auto" should be written in italics (using two " ' ") (without the quotations) *Try not to look past or too deep into the meaning of company titles. Grand Theft Auto usually references real-life events or media, the titles of these brands are typically a reference to something in the real world, such as "Germinator" being a clear reference to "Terminator", alongside the motto. *Please explore categories. Essentials for these type of articles include Category:Locations, Category:Locations in GTA V, Category:Businesses and Category:Businesses in GTA V. You can use the "category" section on the right of the editor to search and add categories. Monk Talk 16:04, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your advice will try to improve more as I go further! Steve316 (talk) 16:10, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Image naming Good day, I just wish to note a minor issue with your naming of some of your images: there should not be any spaces between the individual sections of the title of an image, however spaces in between the sections may be used instead of hyphens if desired, though I personally prefer hyphens. For example, "ExampleName-GTAExample-ExampleDescription" is correct, but "Example Name-GTA Example-Example Description" is not. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:44, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Adding Audio File Good day, I am responding to a message that you sent to my colleague. You can upload audio files in the same way that you upload images. Use the "Rockstar" license template or select "This file is copyrighted to Rockstar Games" from the licensing drop-down list. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:06, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :The important part of your question probably related more to the size of the ogg file. The short answer is you can not upload a 100MB file to Fandom. You will need to split it up into multiple <10MB files. That is something I would NOT recommend though. Normally I would recommend converting to a video file (with a static image) and uploading to Youtube then adding it as a video to the wiki. Assuming the content still falls under fair use copyright rules, of course. Given Take Two Interactive have been enforcing takedowns on Youtube copyright violations depicting entire sections of in-game content recently, I would be surprised if this would be acceptable. I don't really see the need for the wiki to have such a file uploaded. One or two demonstrative lines are all that should be needed, and that will keep us within the bounds of fair use of copyright material and your file would bound to then be under 10MB (a limit which is set, I'm sure, in part to prevent such copyright violations). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:43, March 29, 2019 (UTC) ::If the audio file simply plays every possible line quoted by police officers in Grand Theft Auto IV outside of cutscenes (similarly to this clip of all Tommy Vercetti's lines), it is likely to still fall within the scope of fair use (the aforementioned clip has been up for over three years with no takedown action). However, as my colleague has said, having all possible lines might not really be necessary, though I am open to my opinion being changed on that matter. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:20, March 29, 2019 (UTC)